


It Should Have Been Me

by Xeiana



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeiana/pseuds/Xeiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Try not to die." That was the last thing Gou had said to him before the battle. Chase stared down at Gou's untransformed form, broken and still. Something inside him went numb as he stood up to face the man who killed the boy. He never noticed how bad he was shaking as he held up his axe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should Have Been Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suppertragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppertragedy/gifts).



> I swear to god guys, I know the description is misleading but you shall see what happens! It’s a happy ending I swear! Honestly yes it was going to be a tragic ending (had thought of this when we all saw the Banno fight scene scans before the episode aired) but because of a certain person, I changed this from a oneshot to a few short chapters and a happy ending. Prepare for feels galore and why is it my muses always dance around and never get to the heated deliciousness? I mean… *coughs* Never mind. Just be happy that it’s a nice ending and not one that will make you cry. Although tears of happiness should happen at least. I am not changing the summary either, it just fits so well with the next chapter~
> 
> That certain person is you, supper. XP Just to let you know.

Unknown to the humans inside, Chase stood behind the corner of the building. While the others had worked on their motorcycles and Tridoron, he had stepped out to be alone. It was a chance for him to reflect on everything, since they would be leaving to attack that morning, just a few hours away. His body told him to shut down, to rest his systems for the battle yet something had been bothering him since that last fight. Thinking back, all of his thoughts kept gravitating towards one rider in particular. Gou. It was amazing that in such a short amount of time that their partnership could change. In the cafeteria that one day, the other had accepted his offer to have drinks together without any hostile words. What was more surprising was what Gou had ended up saying.

_Despite being a Roidmude, Chase always tried to find some way to at least appear more human than he was. Although yes, he did shut down sitting up in the Drive Pit and gave Rinna quite a fright morning after morning when finding him still sitting there in the darkness, the team at least gave him credit when it was due. Such as this, sipping a cup of water. Human food and drinks did nothing for his body, even when in a human form, yet it was his idea to sit in the cafeteria with the man in front of him._

_The sit-down with Shinnosuke had been enlightening, finding out that yes, the other did love Kiriko with how he acted. It was curious, did all humans act like that when asked if they cared for someone? His chest did ache when fighting alongside someone, but since it was a new sensation, he just couldn’t decipher what it truly meant. Hearing about one loving another was one thing, but knowing how it felt was an entirely different level. Yet, looking across at the boy in front of him, he still could feel the surprise that had spread through him when the other had accepted his offer._

_Gou was staring at the wall across the room, one leg pulled up to his knee on the chair as he drank his soda. Chase paused in sipping, attempting to find the words to thank him for joining him when silence met his ears. Looking back up from the drink in his hand, his gaze met Gou’s, whose eyes flashed with a turmoil of emotions. It seemed that lately the other’s expression towards him had been a clash of other emotions instead of anger or hate like he had been used to seeing. It was a welcoming change, although he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad._

_“I have determined the meaning of buddies to be partners who understand each other on a deeper level than normal friends. I know before you denied that we could ever be ‘buddies’ however…” He struggled to say the next few words, wanting to ask for the other to reconsider his answer. Although he considered both Kiriko and Shinnosuke friends, he viewed his relationship with Gou differently. They fought together quite well, if Chase had any input on it. Interrupting his thoughts, a cup made a small clink as it made contact with the table. Frowning, he looked up, quite sure Gou would once more deny it and walk away. Although it would have been disappointing, it would also make him more determined in the end. What he wasn’t expecting for the other to stand up and say the following words._

_“You’re… alright for a Roidmude.” Gou mumbled, staring at the wall before he hesitantly glanced down at Chase, who stared back up at him with a rather surprised look on his face. It was subtle, yet for one who had watched him closely like a hawk, he could tell. His eyes flickered away again as he began to walk past Chase, stopping just a few feet away with his hands shoved into his pockets._

_“If it means that much to you, then fine, we… we can be buddies… Doesn’t mean that you can go around stealing my targets.” The tone of the last sentence Chase could recognize as humor, yet that paled in comparison to what he had heard. He was dumbstruck, the expression on his face becoming more noticeable and not just showing in his eyes. Silence, comfortable silence at that, stretched throughout the room. It took a while before he could speak in return, the words getting stuck in his throat._

_“Thank you Gou…” Chase’s voice was quiet, yet it still spoke volumes to Gou. Tilting his head up to look at the ceiling, the Mach user found his mouth twitching up into a small smile. Stupid Roidmude… Funny how the other had wanted this buddy status so bad with him. It made him realize how wrong he had been about the other, so selfish and ignorant he had been to blindly judge another based on his origins alone instead of letting his actions speak for themselves. The other wasn’t that bad… Hell, he kept protecting his sister after all this time, and he never hesitated to help him or Shinnosuke out._

_Gou finally turned back to Chase so that his smile could be seen. Chase’s own lips began to turn upwards in an attempt to replicate the expression, blindsiding Gou at how genuine it was._

Just by remembering that event, warmth spread throughout his body, dispelling the chilly night air. It had been the last acceptance with the group, and to him, it meant more than anything in the world. Gou, who had once hated Roidmudes, had admitted that Chase was, in Shinnosuke’s words ‘alright’. Leaning his head back against the building, he let his thoughts drift. Heart had always talked about every Roidmude being his friend, regardless of their actions, yet now he could properly experience how it was to be accepted and to have a group of individuals around him that stood with him. He counted himself lucky that he could become this close to feeling like a human, that instead of just copying emotions of another, he could experience and learn it first-hand.

Voices caught his attention and he tilted his head toward the corner. Shinnosuke and Gou? When had they arrived? Although Chase was not one to eavesdrop, he moved so he could glance around the corner, curiosity overtaking him. They originally had been inside, conversing about the battle ahead of them and taking time to relax. He watched as Shinnosuke playfully punched Gou’s chest, only for the latter to flinch and turn away. It was slight, but the way his shoulders hunched together, his body curling in on himself as if in pain…

Chase’s eyes narrowed. So when the other had been slow in attacking previously, there had been cause for him to worry. Waiting until Shinnosuke was called in, he turned the corner and silently walked towards his partner, barely making a sound. The way Gou slid to the ground, muttering to himself about his condition, was alarming.

“My suspicions were correct… You are badly injured.” Chase had been impressed the other had hide his injuries even from him for this long, yet it troubled him. They were partners now, ‘buddies’, so why did the other not trust him or the others to treat him? His eyebrows furrowed, like they always did when thinking about something. Gou, on the other hand, bit his bottom lip hard and looked away, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt hard. Of course Chase had been outside, he hadn’t been in with the others for the past hour… But why did he have to see him like this, wracked with pain that he could barely hold in?

“The way you saved us, all of us, led you to take the most damage.” Again just a statement from the other, but hidden in his stoic tone was the underlying worry that Gou could now always pick out. Gou’s frown deepened, unable to meet the other’s eyes. Of course Chase would have been worried. He knew Chase took the terms ‘friends’ and ‘buddies’ seriously and cherished each and every one of them. To heal his own wounds, the other could shut down and slowly heal themselves, but it took so much longer for normal humans like himself… But it never mattered to Gou, even when testing out the unfinished Mach Driver, he still pushed himself past his limits, past what a normal human body could withstand. It was probably why Professor Harley kept making him train and rest periodically and even chided him when he wore himself too thin.

The memory almost made him laugh, but the urge quickly died when a spasm of pain made him wince.

“Tch, if I hadn’t, we all would have died. There was no other way.” There had been no time to tell them of his plan, not when Banno could have heard it, and if he had said anything, it meant he would have been too late to save them all. It was either act quickly, or risk losing any one of them. Chase seemed to be thinking it over. What he said was true; there was no time to discuss anything, and everyone else couldn’t move to begin with. If Gou had not been there, Banno would have won.

“For that, I am grateful. However, it would be wise if you let Shinnosuke and I fight the final battle.” Although the Roidmude knew the other would never back down, he still wished to talk him down. His words were only met with an annoyed roll of the eyes by Gou, who glared half-heartedly at him.

“Quitting before the finish line is not my style. Plus, if you were in my shoes, you wouldn’t listen either.” Thinking on Gou’s words, Chase looked away. If he had been injured… No, he would have pressed onwards to defend his newfound friends, to protect them at all costs even if it cost him his life. Yet there still was a difference. He was a Roidmude, a mechanical lifeform. Gou and Shinnosuke were humans, and their lives were all too precious to risk. If it came down to it, Chase would sacrifice himself for them. His programming be damned, he still would put them before him regardless of it. He never mentioned this fact to either of the two riders, or even to Kiriko and the rest of those he considered friends. They would have tried to stop him, but his mind had been made up.

He has already learned that by telling small lies, that their happiness could be protected. Yes, they would be sad, devastated even, if he was destroyed, but they would be alive and well. That was the most important thing to him, that they were safe. The ache came back and Chase’s hand fluttered up to grip the front of his jacket.

“Shinnosuke said when you care for another that your chest hurts… I still have a lot to understand about the significance of the levels of friendship, yet Shinnosuke had said he always wished to be by Kiriko’s side and protect her. I wish to do the same for you. Seeing you injured like this…” His words rang with truth, even as he trailed off. The ache in his chest seemed to only grow when Gou mentioned he wouldn’t back down from the fight. The thought of him being injured was bad enough but… possibly dying? His mind froze, teeth clenching so tightly together that his jaw began to ache. No, Gou would not die, that he would make sure of. Everything that clouded his mind about the future battle and the possible outcomes came to a halt when he noticed that Gou’s face was peculiarly red.

“Do you have a fever?” Chase’s voice quickly had become concerned, a change that was barely noticeable if not listened for. Kneeling down next to Gou, he placed his hand against his forehead, similar to how he had noticed Kiriko doing to Shinnosuke when the other caught a cold. There had been no signs of Gou becoming sick previously… He was unaware of the other’s thoughts, focused only on making sure his partner was alright.

Did… Did Chase just unintentionally confess to him? Dazed, Gou barely felt the hand on his forehead, dumbly staring at the other man, eyes wide and cheeks burning even more at the closeness. Well… Well, fuck. Honestly he wasn’t sure how to process it, even though he was unsure whether Chase meant to say that or not. It wasn’t as if he really understood love yet, only that Shinnosuke loved his sister, but agh… These thoughts were making his head spin. Why did Chase have to be so damn confusing at times? It wasn’t his fault of course but he… His heart thudded in his chest. Sure he cared for Chase, but… His own feelings were just a mess anyways and why was it so damn hot outside? It was supposed to be freezing!

“I-I’m fine. You’re acting just like my sister…” Although he tried to stop it, his voice had sounded a lot higher than normally. Please tell me he didn’t notice, Gou thought, sneaking a glance over to the Roidmude as he reluctantly stood back up with a frown. Good, he didn’t. The other was silent, picking his words out carefully.

“If you fight tomorrow, then allow me to fight beside you. If you call for aid, I will not hesitate to answer.” Although it was said as a statement, the way it was phrased was more as if asking for confirmation that the other would do so. Chase’s eyes bore into Gou’s, searching for the answer to alleviate his worry that something bad was going to happen and stop this ache from getting worse. Offering his hand, he awaited the other’s answer, letting him take as much time as he wanted. He knew that to avoid worrying the others, he would keep Gou’s injuries a secret. Although he was not keen with him fighting in that condition, having everyone worry over him would end up distracting them from their goal.

Gou’s hand fluttered upwards, hesitating just briefly before he gripped it, using his help to stand up. Chase’s hand was too warm, almost burning hot on his chilled skin. Quickly pulling his hand out of his grip, he directed his eyes elsewhere to prevent his cheeks from flushing again. He was silent for a moment, ignoring the next spasm of pain. Just a little longer, he thought. Before he turned to duck underneath the door apparatus, the Mach user paused, his hand drifting up to grip his stomach.

“I will… Although you better not slow me down. I’m always at Mach speed after all.” Gou’s lips twisted upwards in a half-smirk, and even though Chase was unable to see it, he could hear the amusement in his tone. Entering back into the building, Gou knew he eventually would have to sit down and sort everything out, but for now… for now they had a battle to win.


End file.
